


The Cute Landscaper

by jellyfishfics



Series: Landscaper AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Viktor is retired, AU: Yuuri is a landscaper, Fluff, Humor, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Pining, Sexual Humor, Trans Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Viktor is nonbinary trans to be specific, a lot of thirst, thrist, you could call this 'thirst the au'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Viktor had given a lot during his career; he had given surprises to his audiences, given the best performances he could to the world, and given his body to the ice too many times. He was allowed to take now, and he wanted to take back the life he neglected for twenty years.If he was lucky enough, maybe he could find some love for the taking too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my super self-indulgent AU where Viktor moves to California after retiring from skating and attempts to seduce his cute landscaper. AKA: thirst, the AU.
> 
> Thank you to [Cece,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocecily) for helping me brainstorm the beginnings of this AU and create what is probably going to be the biggest regret of my life.
> 
> Thank you to [ash,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking) and [Ingrid,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing) as well as Cece, for continually motivating me to work on this AU and bring it to life with this first fic!
> 
> Ingrid also made some art based on this AU from a few concepts I told her early in my planning stages for this fic, which can be found [on tumblr](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/post/156548837907/rich-nonbinary-vic-fooling-around-with-his-hot) and [on twitter.](https://twitter.com/ingthing/status/825812193824358401)
> 
> Just a quick note that entire dialogue in italics means that a foreign language (in the case of this fic, French or Russian) is being spoken.
> 
> It's not beta'd, but I read through it for any errors! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic and AU!

Viktor woke up, wishing he could sink deeper into his bed. His eyelids were heavy with jetlag, and his limbs were sore from organizing his boxes after the movers brought them in.

After completing his final skating season winning gold at every championship, Viktor decided it was time to announce his plans to retire. As thrilling as life on the ice was, Viktor had begun to grow weary of every gold medal placed around his neck, and his dear Makkachin wasn’t getting any younger either. He’d rather retire in glory than disappear in disgrace.

He had spent a few weeks on vacation with Chris, touring through their favorite cities in Europe, and a few they hadn’t visited yet, before Viktor bid him adieu to scope out mansions in sunny California. Of course, it had been winter when he had arrived, so the temperature was much closer to home than Viktor would have liked. Viktor knew he needed to live somewhere by the ocean, and when he made his choice and bought his new home, he had hurried back to St. Petersburg to pack up all his things and arrange to move out of Russia and into retirement.

Now it was spring, and said ocean was winking at him through the glass doors of his ocean view terrace, bright light reflecting off the blue waves. The real-estate agent hadn’t been kidding when she gushed that the owner’s suite was ‘sun-filled.’ The sun was glaring straight into Viktor’s tired eyes.

Viktor groaned and buried his face into his goose down feather pillow. He should have pulled the curtains around his four poster bed, but after he had sorted the boxes of his belongings into each room they would be unpacked and set up in, he had stripped to underwear and collapsed on his Egyptian cotton sheets.

Blindly, he slipped his hands under his pillows and groped for his phone. Instead, he found his binder stuck in the space between the mattress and the leather covered wood headboard. Distantly, Viktor remembered wrestling it off himself before passing out into the oblivion of sleep. He yanked it free and tossed it to the floor to join the rest of his clothes to be picked up later.

Suddenly, Viktor felt a buzzing beneath him, and he reached under his right thigh to find his phone with Chris’ caller I.D. flashing across it. Viktor yawned as he pressed the green receive button.

 _“Bonjour Chris,”_ Viktor hummed in greeting. _“How is your training going?”_

 _“Bonsoir Viktor, it is already evening here,”_ Chris chuckled. _“Training is the same as usual, but I can’t find any inspiration knowing you won’t be facing me on the ice anymore.”_

 _“Don’t be so dramatic Chris,”_ Viktor tutted. _“I’m twenty-seven, it was about time to give it a rest. I would rather leave willingly than be knocked off the podium or forced to quit from an injury.”_

Viktor had given a lot during his career; he had given surprises to his audiences, given the best performances he could to the world, and given his body to the ice too many times. He was allowed to take now, and he wanted to take back the life he neglected for twenty years.

If he was lucky enough, maybe he could find some love for the taking too.

_“Well if you’re truly serious about retiring, we better switch to speaking English. Those Americans will tease you relentlessly when they hear you.”_

Viktor rolled his eyes but responded in English rather than French. “I’ll have you know that foreign accents are very popular in the US.”

“Viktor, when Americans say ‘foreign accent,’ what they really mean is a British English accent. Not a thick Russian accent like yours.”

Viktor pouted. “My accent is adorable.”

“Well, your looks are good,” Chris deflected. “Being attractive gets you far, especially in superficial places like California. Which city did you move to again?”

“Malibu!” Viktor announced, sitting up in bed excitedly. “I bought a grand European-style estate with 100 feet of bluff top panoramic ocean views on Point Dume!”

“…So you’re telling me you bought a mansion on a cliff,” Chris clarified.

“It’s an _estate_ Chris,” Viktor huffed. “But essentially, yes. I live on a cliff.”

“Well how fancy should I expect this place to be when I crash there?” Chris asked.

“It’s a gated residence, two-story with a floating staircase, seven bedrooms and eight bathrooms. I’m probably going to convert a few of those rooms into other things, like a library and a trophy room, plus Makkachin needs her own room too. Oh, the living room is very spacious with a fireplace, and I have a pool.”

“You spoil that dog of yours rotten,” Chris chided. “Her own room?”

“My baby deserves the best and I will settle for no less, Christophe. Besides, I know a certain someone who splurged and bought an entire cat tree complex for his solitary feline.”

“Fine, I’ll admit I spoil my girl too,” Chris laughed in response. “I’ll be sure to visit you and Makkachin as soon as I can. Maybe when it’s a little warmer, so I can enjoy the true appeal of California.”

“It’s warm nearly year-round here though,” Viktor pointed out.

“True, but you forget that among the two of us, someone is still competing,” Chris teased.

Viktor was about to retort, when the sound of a lawnmower interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh, the landscaper is here,” Viktor guessed aloud.

“Landscaper?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, I hired one when I bought this place,” Viktor answered, stepping out of bed. “Since this is an estate, the grounds are pretty expansive. So the real estate agent recommended I hire a landscaper to maintain the grounds once a week, and they’d also be available for me to contract any yardwork. The agent said she’d give a spare key for the gate to the landscaper, and they’d keep the place tidy for me. I should go greet them since I’m moved in now.”

“Alright, FaceTime me later and give me a tour of your house,” Chris said before hanging up.

Viktor set his phone aside and stretched himself up. He walked into his closet and pulled a robe from its hanger. He sighed as his skin slipped into silk, and then he softly padded over to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he finger-combed his hair and tied his robe for the sake of modesty, Viktor went to the room next to his master suite check on Makkachin.

Of all his boxes, Viktor had only managed to unpack Makkchin’s belongings, setting up her room with her large plush bed, pillows, cushions, toys, and blankets. When Viktor eased the door open, Makkachin was right there, panting and tail wagging, jumping excitedly up on her owner as soon as she could squeeze herself out.

“Easy, easy,” Viktor laughed, ruffling Makkachin’s ears. “You’re hungry, aren’t you? Let’s go to the kitchen for some breakfast.”

Downstairs, Viktor brewed himself a cup of coffee after pouring a bowl of kibble for Makkachin. The only things Viktor had to eat were instant, boxed foods that would only require water and convenient things like granola bars. He’d have to go grocery shopping soon, or just order takeout. Viktor wasn’t sure which option was more appealing.

When the coffee maker was finished, Viktor poured himself a mug and took a sip between bites of granola. He grimaced at the bitter taste; at the very least he’d need to buy milk and sugar for his morning coffee, along with some creamer. Unfortunately, Viktor couldn’t fight off his jetlag alone, so he forced himself to drink more of the terribly black brew.

Viktor ambled over one of the windows by the front doors and lifted one of the closed curtains to peek outside.

The landscaper…was cute. He looked around the same age as Viktor, maybe a few years younger. His hair was black and a little unkempt with flyaways and cowlicks, but in an adorable, ruffled way. His white t shirt was a flattering fit of tight around his shoulders, showing hints of muscle definition in his upper back. The way he pushed the lawnmower over Viktor’s front lawn was doing wonders for his ass too, it stuck out from the slight hunch the man had over the mower and bounced with every step he took.

He turned around to mow down the lawn towards the window Viktor was eying him through, and Viktor ducked back before he could get caught staring. Viktor managed a glimpse of his face though; it was a little round, but Viktor found his features too angular anyway, and he wore big, blue half rim glasses that made his brown eyes doe large. And whatever wonders the tight fit of his tee did to his back, it worked on his chest too, along with the sleeves looking nearly stretched around the flex of the landscaper’s biceps.

Oh _wow._ The landscaper was really cute. Viktor had expected to throw on the clothes he had worn yesterday and shake hands with a middle aged man in a sun hat, but now Viktor thought a shower and fresh set of clothes might make a better first impression on the handsome man who was tending to his gardens.

Viktor knocked back the rest of his coffee without tasting it, and raced up his stairs with Makkachin bounding after him. She settled herself on Viktor’s unmade bed and Viktor dropped a kiss on her head before he went to the bathroom. Inside, he slipped off his robe and tossed his underwear in the hamper. He stood naked for a moment before deciding to take a quick shower to freshen up. Viktor had all the time in the world to discover the jets of his new home’s jacuzzi bathtub when his tantalizing landscaper wasn’t outside his house.

When his shower was finished, Viktor toweled himself dry and pulled his robe back on. After working a blow-dryer over his hair so it wouldn’t drip, he left the bathroom and went into his walk-in closet.

“Something that looks amazing on me…well everything looks amazing on me, but something casual in case he’s a weirdo and not worth my time…” Viktor mumbled, scanning his racks of clothes.

Viktor settled on one of his rompers, a deep purple with long pants under the elastic high-waist band, and a wrap front with short, capped sleeves. Not only would Viktor be comfortable and casual, but this romper accentuated his body in all the right places. He grabbed a pair of sandals to go with it.

Viktor put on one of his favorite pairs of lace edged underwear for good luck, snapping the elastic against his skin, and went back out into his room to pick up his binder from the floor. Once he was fully dressed, he patted Makkachin on the head and headed downstairs.

Viktor threw his front doors open to see the landscaper had finished mowing the lawn and was pruning the hedges by the gate. He turned at the sound of the big doors swinging wide to see Viktor standing at the entrance. Viktor waved at him with a pleasant smile.

The man set his pruning shears down and walked over. “Oh, you must be the owner,” he guessed with a bashful smile. “The agent who contracted me on your behalf told me that you’d be arriving sometime this week.”

Viktor nodded. “I arrived yesterday, actually. You’ve been doing an excellent job,” Viktor said, dazzling the shorter man with a flash of his teeth.

“I’m glad you like the work I’ve been doing,” the man grinned back shyly, scratching the back of his head. “You can let me know if you want any changes though. I’ve been maintaining the grounds, but if something isn’t to your personal taste, I can fix it. I come once a week, but you can call me if you need more work done.”

“Where can I find your number?” Viktor asked, internally praising god that this opportunity to snag a cute guy’s number was bestowed on him sooner than expected.

The landscaper laughed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Uh, from me. I can give it to you now, if you have your phone?”

Viktor pulled his phone out of his romper’s pocket, and the man recited his phone number for Viktor to save.

“So, what should I put for your contact info?” Viktor glanced up from his phone screen to give the landscaper a flirty look. “Or should I come up with my own nickname for you?”

The man turned red almost immediately. “Yuuri! M-My name is Yuuri Katsuki. God, I’m so sorry, I should have introduced myself.”

Viktor chuckled. “Actually, I have a friend who shares that name, so it’ll be easy to remember. And don’t worry, I haven’t introduced myself either.” Viktor held his right hand out. “Viktor Nikiforov, pleased to meet you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri tugged one of his gloves off and shook Viktor’s hand. It was warm, wider than Viktor’s own, and had a few callouses. Viktor liked the fit of it against his.

“The pleasure is mine, Mis—uh, erm,” Yuuri trailed off nervously. 

Viktor raised a questioning brow at him. 

“I’m sorry if this is rude,” Yuuri continued in a rush of breath, “but I noticed you’re wearing a binder. I don’t want to assume your pronouns, so would you mind telling me?”

Viktor blinked in surprise. He had forgotten that his romper had a wide neckline, so parts of his binder straps were showing. Viktor found a blush creeping onto his cheeks; not from embarrassment, but rather from the warmth of Yuuri’s consideration.

“I identify as nonbinary trans, so they/them pronouns are ok, but I’m used to he/him pronouns because I competed in the men’s figure skating division before retiring,” Viktor said. “You don’t need to address me so formally though, just Viktor is fine.”

Yuuri perked up. “Figure skating? I used to skate too, but I stopped after the junior division to focus on my studies and move to the US.”

“Really?” Viktor asked. “You must have been amazing; are there any videos of your performances on Youtube?”

“No, no,” Yuuri replied, waving his hands dismissively. “It was years ago, and you’re probably a much greater skater than I would have ever been if you live in a house like this.”

Viktor frowned, but closed the Youtube app and pocketed his phone. He didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable after just meeting him.

“Well, you never know,” Viktor mused. “I bet if you had stuck with it in the senior division and tried hard enough, you could have broken a record of mine.” He winked at Yuuri when he finished the compliment.

Yuuri blushed even more and waved his hands frantically. “Y-You’re far too kind, I was a mess on the ice, I promise.”

Viktor pouted. On the contrary, Yuuri was far too modest. Viktor could tell he was fit enough, and it didn’t look like he had sustained any injuries either, so maybe it was a confidence issue? Given the way Yuuri was treating Viktor now, it was probable. It was unfortunate that Yuuri had quit so early in his career. If he had stayed, there was a possibility Viktor could have met him in a competition.

“Viktor? Is something wrong? You’re sort of staring off into space…”

Viktor focused back on Yuuri. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Sorry, I’m still a little jetlagged is all. I should probably take a quick nap and continue unpacking.”

Yuuri nodded. “I should get back to work too.” Yuuri gave Viktor a tiny, near-hopeful smile, and looked up at Viktor through his lashes. “I’ll see you around though?”

Viktor ignored the stutter his heart gave at Yuuri’s gaze. “Of course. I live here, after all.”

When Viktor went back inside, he pressed his back against one of the closed doors and pulled his phone out with a smile tugging at his lips. He hit ‘edit contact info’ so that the new number in his contact list read ‘Yuuri Katsuki ❤.’

***

Viktor flopped on his bed with a sigh. He had gone out briefly for groceries and managed to unpack some more boxes. He had taken a break to let Makkachin outside and enjoyed watching her run and roll around in the grass until she tired herself out and trotted back inside to nap. Now Viktor felt like napping too. He shot a quick text to Chris and decided to doze off for a bit.

Viktor woke up to the buzz of his phone right by his head. He wiped saliva from the corner of his mouth and squinted to see that he’d only been out for about an hour and a half. Chris was requesting a Facetime call, so Viktor sat up and accepted it.

“Viktor, What’s wrong?” Chris asked as soon as his face appeared on screen. He looked fresh out of the shower, so Viktor figured he had just finished practice.

“Nothing, why?” Viktor responded, subtly fixing his hair from the small window that he could see himself in.

“Nothing…? You sent me a text saying ‘call or Facetime me as soon as you get this,’ and I was worried you had already burned your house down,” Chris sighed.

“What do you mean ‘already’?” Viktor accused with narrow eyes. “You’re implying that I’m capable, and it’s expected that I _would_ burn my house down.”

“I’m simply saying that I’m worried for your safety,” Chris defended.

Viktor glared but let it go. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you about my landscaper.”

“Yeah?” Chris grabbed a small towel to pat his hair dry.

“He’s cute,” Viktor confessed.

Chris levelled a look at him. “How cute are we talking?”

“I may have put a little heart emoji by his name in my phone…” Viktor admitted.

“Viktor, you’ve had one conversation with him,” Chris chided.

“…It was a really good conversation,” Viktor mumbled.

Chris scoffed. “How so?”

“Well, first he’s really attractive, I mentioned that right? But Chris, I peeked at him when I was having my coffee, and his body is amazing. From what I could see, his arms are great and from the look of his fantastic ass, his legs are probably really toned too. His face is handsome too, he’s got the biggest brown eyes ever and he wears glasses! He’s the perfect package,” Viktor gushed.

“Physically,” Chris interjected. “Physically, he’s your ideal type. How old is he?”

“I didn’t get to ask, but he’s around our age, maybe a year or two younger than you?”

“Alright, at most he’s four years younger than you. That’s not bad,” Chris conceded.

“See?” Viktor grinned.

“Well what did you two talk about that has you so over the moon with this guy?” Chris pressed.

Viktor bit his lip. “We didn’t talk that much, if I’m being honest. We just exchanged greetings…but he was really nice! He’s kind of shy, but it’s really endearing. He noticed my binder and asked me what my preferred pronouns are! That means he’s considerate to people’s genders! And acknowledges more genders than the binary ones!”

“He gets a gold star for being a decent human being,” Chris deadpanned.

“I wasn’t finished,” Viktor huffed. “If he knows about transgenders, he’s probably open-minded about sexuality too. Meaning there’s a high chance he’s not straight. Also meaning that if I flirt hard enough, he’ll probably fall for me.”

“Viktor, I know you’re excited about just retiring and finally being able to make your life your own, but I think you should slow down and not jump the first cute guy you see,” Chris warned.

Viktor’s enthusiasm over Yuuri seeped out of him, and he visibly deflated. “I suppose you’re right…”

“I only say this because I love you and don’t want to see you get hurt. Because if he does break your heart, I’m contracted by best friend law to kill him, and we’ll have to dump his body in the LA river. Lord knows there’s more corpses than water there already,” Chris stated primly.

Viktor snorted a laugh. “Yeah, there’s that. Besides, we both know the unfortunate truth about cute guys that are also good at heart.”

Chris nodded in agreement and they said it in unison, “They’re taken.”

Viktor and Chris were silent for a moment before Viktor spoke up.

“He likes skating, at least. He used to compete too, though he stopped after his junior division.”

“Common interests are always a good place to start,” Chris pointed out. “Even better that it’s something you’re very passionate about.”

“So you think it’s still ok to test the waters?” Viktor asked in a small voice.

“Oh, of _course.”_ Chris said, like it was obvious. “Test the waters, dive right in; I’m just telling you to stay safe in case there’s a shark in the water. But as far as you know, he’s up for grabs. So try and take him.”

“I have been meaning to take up yoga to stay limber,” Viktor said with a tap to his chin. “The weather is good so I can stretch out on my veranda…”

Chris yawned, signaling the end of their conversation. “Keep your chest bound and your midriff visible.”

***

The week passed lazily, and Viktor had spent the time unpacking all his belongings and setting them up in their intended rooms. He soon realized that moving from a flat in St. Petersburg to a mansion in Malibu was a drastic change in size, and he didn’t have quite as many things to fill up the spaces of the house as he thought he did. He figured he’d find things from local markets and shops to spruce things up eventually, and when he released his new address to his fanpage, his fans would start sending him housewarming gifts.

Viktor had also stocked up his kitchen so he’d have actual nutritionally balanced meals and not lose his figure in retirement.

When Viktor heard a truck drive up his driveway, he raced out to set up his yoga mat on the veranda facing his backyard. Viktor had his phone out and was picking a playlist to listen to when Yuuri rounded the corner of the house and saw him.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked. His gaze trailed down the length of Viktor’s body as Viktor stood barefoot on the mat with a smile.

Viktor was wearing his best pair of yoga pants, a thong under them to make them cling to the shape of his ass, and a loose, off-shoulder crop top along with his trusty sports binder. Yuuri flushed when his gaze met Viktor’s eyes again, and Viktor grinned. Yuuri was definitely not straight, and given the way he had just blatantly ogled Viktor, he was probably single too. Viktor had this in the bag.

“Hi, Yuuri!” Viktor called cheerily. “The weather is so nice today, I thought I’d do some yoga out on my veranda. I won’t disturb you, will I?”

“Oh, uh, no, no you won’t…” Yuuri trailed off, eyes tracing the line of waistband just below Viktor’s bellybutton. “I’ll just…be over there.”

Yuuri wandered over to the trees close to the pool, trimming the lower branches. Every so often, Viktor caught Yuuri throwing him quick glances over his shoulder, when he thought his raised arm was obscuring his face from view.

Viktor fought to keep his face neutral, and relaxed into the tree pose, raising his arms above his head. From there, he extended to warrior one, then warrior two, and peeked at Yuuri. The sun was warm today, but the veranda kept Viktor cool, and the pool added a bit of coolness to the air. But Yuuri was working up a sweat from the exertion of his actions, and Viktor watched the sweat starting to bead on his brow and the back of his neck.

Their eyes met when Yuuri happened to make another ‘stealth’ glance, and both of their eyes widened at being caught looking at each other. Yuuri turned away first, blush settling high on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He moved a little further away to trim the next tree over.

Viktor bit his lip and bent into the downward dog position. If Yuuri chanced another glance over, downward dog showed off the length of his legs, curve of his ass, and the strength of his arms nicely. Sinking further into the dolphin position also showed off the curve of his back. Viktor moved through the positions of his stretches, occasionally opening an eye from his meditation to see where Yuuri was. Yuuri moved about the area, pruning the trees and bushes along the fence around the edge of the cliff. He was progressively getting redder, and Viktor had an inkling it had nothing to do with the pleasant weather, and more to do with the wide legged split he was standing in.

Viktor sat into a full split just as Yuuri approached him, completely red-faced.

“I’m done for the day, Viktor,” Yuuri announced. “What do you think?”

Viktor fluidly stood up from his split and walked towards Yuuri, who seemed to choke on his own spit at the sight.

“It’s great! Now less leaves will fall into my pool. Maybe when the temperature heats up, I’ll start swimming,” Viktor winked.

“That’d be nice…” Yuuri breathed, a bit dazed. Then he realized who he had just said that to. “I-I mean, I’m sure that feels nice! California gets hellish hot in the summer after all. I almost died my first summer here after moving from Detroit.”

“Mm, I’m from St. Petersburg, but I’m sure I can manage a little heat.” Viktor stepped closer, just on the edge of Yuuri’s personal space. “After all, Russians are very creative in finding ways to keep warm.”

Yuuri’s expression could best be described as a fish gaping for water, mouth hanging open and eyes extraordinarily wide.

Viktor went back to the veranda, bent over, and made a show of rolling up his yoga mat. He could almost feel Yuuri’s eyes glued to his behind. When Viktor stood up straight, he smiled over his shoulder at Yuuri.

“I’ll see you again next week.”

Yuuri looked like he might not survive next week.

***

Viktor built up a rhythm to his newly retired life; he did chores to make the house more his own, took Makkachin on walks around the area to get familiar with it, and impatiently waited for Yuuri to arrive each week. Then he spread himself out on his yoga mat like an offering, close to wherever Yuuri was working, making sure Yuuri got a good view of every pose he stretched into. Viktor thought this plan was going well, given that last week he counted Yuuri nearly snapping his neck three times to check him out.

Yuuri would be arriving soon, but Viktor was currently on call with his previous coach. Yakov was nagging him about not being selfish or careless now that he was retired, but Viktor knew it was a front. Yakov like to appear stern, but as much as he yelled, he never really held Viktor accountable for his actions past chewing him out. Viktor was too much like his own child. Even if Viktor found retirement too boring for his tastes and wanted to come back to the ice, Yakov would grumble, but accept him back under his wing.

 _“Vitya? Vitya are you listening to me?”_ Yakov asked, the gruffness of his voice made stronger by speaking his mother tongue.

 _“Yes, yes, Yakov, I’m listening to you,”_ Viktor mumbled back in response, the words in Russian almost blurring together in his distracted slur.

Viktor was looking through one of the front windows to see Yuuri had just opened the gates and was just climbing back into his truck to pull in. Viktor bit his tongue to keep from cursing.

 _“Listen Yakov, I really need to go—”_ Viktor began, but then he heard some shuffling on the other line.

 _“Is that Vitya?”_ he heard Mila ask excitedly. _“Give me the phone Yakov, I want to talk to him!”_

 _“Hey,”_ Viktor heard Yuri growl next. _“I hope you’re not getting fat in California, old man. When I break one of your records, I expect you to come back to the ice.”_

Viktor laughed at Yuri’s explosive drive. If Yuri was this fired up, Viktor might see one of his records taken by the end of the season. Not that he really cared. As long as he had Yuuri’s attention, he wasn’t moving.

 _“Viktor, how is Malibu?”_ Georgi asked. _“It must be so romantic to live by the beach, secluded on a cliff…”_

 _“All of you should be getting to practice!!”_ Yakov yelled at them.

After a round of complaints, and Yakov conceding defeat, they switched to Facetime on Yuri’s phone and they demanded a tour of Viktor’s house. Viktor showed them the most scenic parts of his home, along with letting them coo over Makkachin for a while, before they hung up to start practice.

Viktor hung up with a sigh. Makkachin nudged his thigh and Viktor scratched her head with a tired smile. Viktor walked back to the window to see Yuuri watering the hedges. Yuuri hadn’t left yet! Viktor almost tripped over himself to get to one of the doors and push it open. He didn’t realize Makkachin was right on his heels until she bounded ahead of him and straight for Yuuri.

Viktor felt his heart sink for a split second, fearing Makkachin might try to bite Yuuri. But as she tackled an unsuspecting Yuuri to the ground, and started licking his face when he was able to turn over, Viktor felt stupid for doubting his precious Makkachin.

Yuuri laughed as Makkachin licked his cheek and fogged up his glasses, scratching at her sides as she wagged he tail happily.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called as he jogged over to them. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry, Makkachin is normally up in her room when you come to work.”

Yuuri was smiling so wide Viktor had to wonder if his cheeks were hurting.

“I didn’t know you had a dog!” Yuuri said between laughs and Makkachin’s licks. “She’s such a beautiful standard…I used to have a poodle too, but he was a toy size.”

“That’s so cute!” Viktor giggled. “Did something happen to him?”

“He died from an accident, unfortunately,” Yuuri admitted, expression sobering up. Makkachin backed off of Yuuri and sat next to Viktor.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Viktor said, helping Yuuri up.

“It’s alright…it happened a few months back, and I miss him, but what can you do?” Yuuri got to his feet only to kneel down in front of Makkachin. He started ruffling her ears. “I can’t feel too lonely with such a pretty girl in front of me, can I?”

Makkachin barked happily and leaned into Yuuri’s touch. Viktor smiled at Yuuri pampering Makkachin; he’d have to inform Chris later that Yuuri was also a dog person and had owned a poodle himself, so that was more brownie points in his favor.

When Yuuri stood to his full height, Viktor gawked at him in horror. Because Yuuri had been watering the hedges when Makkachin knocked him over, he had landed right in the mud. Both the front and back of his shirt and jeans where muddy, and there was a layer coating his right arm as well. Even the hose was still running.

“Y-Yuuri! You’re filthy, I’m sorry! Makkachin pushed you straight into the mud!”

Yuuri blinked and then looked down at himself. “Oh, you’re right. Well, it’s not like she meant to,” he said with a shrug.

“Still, I feel so bad! You’ve finished work for the day and now you’re caked in a layer of mud.”

Yuuri smiled good-naturedly. “It’s not too big of a deal, though it’ll be a pain to clean my car interior after I go home.”

“I can’t let you go home like this!” Viktor protested. “Come inside, you can use my shower and I’ll lend you some clothes.”

“I couldn’t possibly impose…” Yuuri tried to argue, but Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

“If anything, I’ve imposed on you. If I had a better handle on Makkachin, this wouldn’t have happened.” Viktor pouted and he could see Yuuri’s resolve cracking. “Please, Yuuri. I’ll feel awful if you don’t accept my offer. And I have eight bathrooms in my house, so there’s not much issue with using one, right?"

“Alright,” Yuuri sighed. “Let me just turn off the hose and put the lawnmower away, and I’ll be right over.”

Viktor internally cheered that he was able to get Yuuri inside of his house without having to literally seduce him in. He’d have to give Makkachin a treat later.

Viktor took his stairs two at a time and searched for a set of clothes to lend to Yuuri. He settled on a pair of jogger pants so Yuuri could adjust the waist with the strings, and a plain t shirt. Viktor went back down and laid the clothes out in the downstairs bathroom closest to the entryway. Then he went to the kitchen to grab a plastic bag.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked. From the sound of his voice, Viktor guessed he was probably just stepping inside.

“Coming!” Viktor called. Once he made his way over, he handed the bag to Yuuri with a bright smile. “You can use this bag for your dirty clothes. I’d offer to wash them for you, but that’d take up more of your time, and you’re already held back by the shower.” Viktor pointed to a room just behind his staircase. “The bathroom’s that way, use any towel you like, and I laid out a change of clothes for you on the sink. Let me know if you need anything!”

Yuuri smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you, Viktor.”

When Viktor heard the shower running, he returned to the kitchen and put the kettle to boil so he could brew a cup of berry hibiscus herbal tea. After the water boiled and the tea brewed, Viktor stuck the mug of tea in the freezer to cool and filled a glass with ice cubes. Viktor waited until he heard the shower turn off to pull the tea out and pour it into the glass. Then he waited outside the bathroom door for Yuuri to come out and hoped he didn’t look overeager.

The door eased open, and Viktor felt the waft of steam escaping the confines of the bathroom. Yuuri stepped out, scrubbing a small towel over his head. He glanced up when he noticed Viktor’s feet on the floor in front of him and pulled the towel off his head.

“Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed in surprise.

Yuuri’s skin was pink from the heat of his shower, and his wet hair was finger-combed back. Yuuri’s glasses weren’t on, and he naturally squinted his eyes a bit to adjust. The t shirt Viktor had lent him was a little loose on Yuuri, so unfortunately Viktor couldn’t see the tight shape of Yuuri’s torso underneath. Viktor’s eyes trailed down, noting Yuuri had tucked his glasses into the pocket of the jogger pants. Bringing his gaze just a little lower, Viktor’s heart stopped.

Yuuri wasn’t wearing any underwear. Logically, this made sense. Viktor and Yuuri had different things going on in their respective pants, so he wasn’t able to lend Yuuri anything on the chance that the mud had seeped that deep into his clothing. Obviously, Yuuri had no choice but to go commando. Yet Viktor could feel his eyes widening in disbelief, tracing the faint outline of the swell of Yuuri’s crotch. _God,_ it was flaccid, but it was the biggest soft cock Viktor had ever seen. Viktor could already feel saliva building up in his mouth and he swallowed it down.

“Is that for me?” Yuuri asked with an innocent smile, and Viktor was forced to tear his eyes away from the thin layer of cotton that separated him from Yuuri’s dick.

“Y-Yeah, I thought you’d like a refreshment after all your work and a hot shower…” Viktor responded.

Yuuri’s smile stretched into a grin and he gave Viktor a quick word of ‘thanks’ before taking the glass of herbal tea from him. Yuuri’s fingers brushed against Viktor’s as he took the glass into his grasp.

Viktor was stuck between watching Yuuri’s throat bob with every gulp he took and going back to blatantly staring at Yuuri’s dickprint.

Yuuri handed the glass back to Viktor, the ice cubes clinking.

“Thank you for lending me your shower again, Viktor,” Yuuri said.

“Of course, it was no problem,” Viktor returned.

They walked over to the doors, and Viktor swore he saw Yuuri’s bulge shift with his footsteps. The seam of the back of the jogger pants also fell in perfect line with the cleft of Yuuri’s ass, and Viktor wanted to set himself on fire.

“I’ll head out now,” Yuuri said, standing in the open entryway. “It’s alright if I wash these and return them to you next week when I come for work, right?”

“Keep them, I have more than enough clothes to spare,” Viktor said before thinking, and he wanted to bite his tongue because he could have had a pair of pants that _literally were in direct contact with Yuuri’s cock._

Yuuri blushed, but looked pleased. “Alright then. I’ll still see you next week, though,” Yuuri said with a small laugh.

“See you,” Viktor murmured, still regretting his kindness.

Yuuri walked over to his truck, and gave Viktor a wave before climbing in. After he drove off, Viktor went back inside, put the glass in the kitchen sink, and then pulled his phone out to call Chris.

“Viktor? What is it?” Chris asked when his greeting received no answer.

“It has to be him, Chris.” Viktor’s voice almost sounded haunted. “I have to make Yuuri mine.”

“What happened this week?” Chris sighed. Viktor had been giving Chris weekly progress reports of his thrilling landscaper seduction tactics.

“I saw his dick,” Viktor blurted.

“WHAT!?” Chris yelled back, and Viktor winced.

“Ok, I didn’t really see it directly…” Viktor amended.

There was a harsh sigh on Chris’ side of the line. “Viktor, you have five minutes to explain what you mean before I book a plane ticket for LAX.”

Viktor described what had happened earlier, from Makkachin knocking Yuuri into the mud, inviting Yuuri in to shower, and then wishing he could stare an actual hole into the front of the jogger pants he had given to Yuuri.

Viktor slumped against the wall. “I’m such a fool, Chris. I could have had Yuuri’s dickprint pants. In my hands.”

“You realize that he would have washed the clothes if he was still going to return them to you, right?” Chris reminded.

“Still! It would have Yuuri’s essence!” Viktor argued.

Chris was silent for a moment on the phone. “Viktor, I’m honestly scared that you’ve lost your mind.”

Viktor slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest. “I just…I don’t know how to describe it, Chris. Something about him feels so magnetic, and we hardly know each other. I don’t know if it’s our bodies being incredibly compatible, or something else. Putting my thirst for his big dick aside, he really is attractive in a lot of ways. He’s sweet and shy, we talk about competitive skating in breaks between his work, and he likes dogs, especially poodles. He was all over Makkachin earlier, where other people would have probably gotten mad that she got them dirty. Then he comes out of my shower with heated pink skin, slicked back hair, no glasses on, and he’s wearing all my clothes. He looked so good that, if I wasn’t distracted by his lack of underwear, I don’t know what I would have done. Chris…this is the first time I’ve wanted something more than another gold medal. Ever.”

“I’m booking a flight,” Chris said, with finality in his voice. “I have to see the man who makes you feel this way. In the ten years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you act like this.”

“Chris…” Viktor said in awe.

“When does he come to work on your estate?” Chris asked.

“Mostly weekends, sometimes Fridays,” Viktor replied.

“Keep your weekend free next week then,” Chris said.

“I always do,” Viktor sighed wistfully.

“For him, right? God, how did I not realize you were already so far gone on him? I’m a horrible best friend.” Chris’ frown was evident in his voice.

Viktor laughed. “It’s not your fault, you know I’m not really open with my feelings unless I have to be.”

“I suppose…” Chris conceded. “But I still feel like I should have realized something.”

“It’s really ok, Chris,” Viktor assured him.

“Well, I’ll be coming over to be there for you now, at least,” Chris finally sighed.

“I’ll see you next week,” Viktor promised.

***

Viktor cleaned his house a little more than necessary the entire week he waited for Chris to arrive. Chris arrived at LAX Saturday morning, and Viktor offered to pick him up, but Chris declined.

“You need to stay home in case lover boy comes over before I do,” Chris said above the noise of the airport. “I’ll take a rental car and I have your address on my GPS, don’t worry.”

Just as Viktor hung up the phone with Chris, Yuuri pulled into his driveway. Viktor went out to greet him.

“Hey Viktor, your gate was unlocked,” Yuuri said when Viktor got close to him.

Viktor nodded. “I’m expecting a guest, so I left it open for him to arrive.”

“Oh…is he a friend or…maybe he’s…?” Yuuri trailed off, unsure.

Viktor smiled. “Just a friend. My best friend. He’s still competing in skating, but he found some time to come see me.”

Yuuri visibly relaxed. “That’s great, I’m happy for you Viktor.”

There was a breeze blowing, and despite the sun being warm, Viktor’s house was up on a cliffside and near the ocean, so the air was a little chilly. Yuuri reached into the passenger seat of his truck and pulled out an oversized black hoodie, shrugging it on.

“I’ll get to work then,” Yuuri said.

Viktor nodded again and went back inside to finish making a pitcher of sangria he started last night for himself and Chris. About an hour later, Viktor heard an engine shutting off from the outside of his house. Yuuri was just about done working on the front yard, and Viktor ran out to see Chris stepping out of the sleek black rental.

 _“Salut, Chris!”_ Viktor yelled before throwing himself at Chris in a hug.

 _“Salut, Viktor!”_ Chris laughed back, easily receiving the hug and lifting Viktor up a little, spinning them around. When he set Viktor back down, Chris kissed both his cheeks. _“Mon ami, you still look stunning. It’s almost unfair.”_

Viktor snorted. _“You flatter me Chris, but I know I’ve gained a bit of weight.”_

 _“Hm, perhaps here yes,”_ Chris said as he squeezed the globe of Viktor’s ass and gave it a light spank. 

Viktor gave a shriek of laughter and pushed playfully at Chris’ shoulder. _“Quit it!”_

 _“Is that him over there?”_ Chris asked, nodding in Yuuri’s direction and whispering in Viktor’s ear. The whispering was a little unnecessary; they were speaking French and it was unlikely that Yuuri knew the language fluently to follow their conversation.

 _“Yeah, that’s him,”_ Viktor whispered back.

Chris leaned out of Viktor’s space. _“He is cute. Also he’s glaring at me.”_

Viktor turned to see Yuuri. He had a dark expression on his face, but it fell as soon as Viktor looked his way, replaced with a light blush and a small, abashed smile. Viktor felt a warm fluttering in his heart, and waved at Yuuri with what was probably a goofy grin on his face.

Chris stepped in front of him with a smirk. _“Eyes over here Viktor. You want him to fall for you, so don’t get on your knees yet.”_

Viktor flushed and spluttered. Chris put on a crowd-pleasing smile and walked over to Yuuri with Viktor in tow.

“Hello there, I apologize for my rudeness, I’m Christophe Giacometti,” Chris said with an offered hand towards Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at the hand before deciding to take it. “Yuuri Katsuki. It’s fine, I’m just the landscaper.”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that,” Chris said in a friendly tone, but there was an edge to his eyes that made Yuuri pull back from the handshake early. Chris said nothing to that, simply wrapping his arm around Viktor’s shoulders. “Well, Viktor, I’m ready for my tour of your grand California palace.”

“Ah, right,” Viktor said, and after picking up Chris’ luggage from the rental car, Viktor led Chris to the room he’d be staying in.

“I’m only staying for the weekend,” Chris said as Viktor gave him a tour of the house. “I could barely get my coach to give me the time off, and I’ll have to go straight back to practice when I return.”

“That’s rough,” Viktor sympathized. “I definitely don’t miss hellish practices with Yakov.”

“Yakov misses you though,” Chris said. “My coach has been talking to him.”

“I’ll invite him over when the season slows down,” Viktor said. “Though all he’ll do is nag me about my extravagant lifestyle.”

Chris chuckled. Then he grabbed Viktor’s arm to get him to pause. “So. What are we going to do about your self-conscious gardener?”

“He’s a landscaper,” Viktor corrected.

Chris rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. It’s really obvious that he likes you. He might as well be transparent; with the way he just wears his emotions so openly.”

Viktor blushed, trying not to look hopeful. “You think so? He always put distance between us if I get too close or flirt too much though.”

“Like I said, he’s self-conscious,” Chris said. “You need to break him out of his shell. It’s a good thing I came; a perceived rival can make him spring into action.”

“I already told him we’re just friends though,” Viktor sighed.

“Oh Viktor…you don’t know the small ways the minds of men work.” Viktor glared at Chris but Chris kept speaking. “Jealousy doesn’t follow rationality.”

“I don’t want to make him jealous, Chris. I just want him to like me too.”

Chris patted Viktor on the shoulder. “And he does. But he’s too shy to admit it; he probably thinks he doesn’t have a real chance with you. Now with me here, it’ll encourage him to make a move before I potentially steal you away."

“Well, if you think this will work…” Viktor mumbled doubtfully.

“I know it will!” Chris said confidently. “Now I’m not wearing my glasses, but I can still spot a pitcher of sangria from miles away. Pour us two glasses and then we’re going to sunbathe poolside!”

Viktor complied, and after they had their glasses of sangria in hand, they stretched out on the padded lounge chairs by Viktor’s pool. The sun was bright, but not harsh enough to move the sunglasses on Viktor’s head to his face.

Chris and Viktor chatted idly about the next competition coming up in the skating season while sipping their wine. Viktor tried to keep his attention on Chris, after all, Chris had come from Switzerland and was missing his practice just to spend time with him, but Viktor couldn’t help but flick his gaze over to Yuuri every time he took a drink from his glass.

Yuuri was hard at work, pruning more branches from trees and disposing them in the green waste bin he was dragging around with him. He was wearing his hoodie to fend of the passing breeze, but it was helping him work up a sweat faster than usual. Viktor watched a drop of sweat fall from Yuuri’s temple down the side of his face, and he licked his lips.

Viktor had finished his wine when Yuuri glanced over at him and Chris, and Viktor decided to give Yuuri a little show. He plucked a piece of fruit from his glass and sucked it into his mouth, licking his fingertips clean while maintaining eye contact with Yuuri.

Yuuri dropped his shears and scrambled to pick them back up.

Chris laughed, switching to French so Yuuri couldn’t overhear them. _“You’re horrible, Viktor. He’s going to pop a boner while working if you keep that up. Wasn’t seeing his dick once enough for you?”_

Viktor abruptly swallowed the fruit in his mouth without fully chewing it and started to choke.

“Viktor!? Are you ok?” Yuuri asked, jogging over.

Viktor pounded on his chest while Chris snickered next to him. Once the fruit went down, Viktor gasped.

“Fine! I’m alright, thanks for asking Yuuri,” Viktor coughed.

Yuuri hovered, making sure Viktor could truly breathe again, before resuming his work.

Chris covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. _“Oh my god, Viktor, do that again and let him perform sexy CPR on you.”_

 _“Chris, I could die,”_ Viktor hissed back in shrill French.

Chris guffawed in response and Viktor rolled his eyes. He leaned back to put his glass on the small table behind his chair, and he noticed Makkachin patiently waiting behind the screen door in the house. Viktor cooed, getting up to let her out, and she circled Viktor before going to jump on Chris.

“Oof, I missed you too, Makkachin.” Chris stood up so Makkachin couldn’t crush him with her weight anymore.

Makkachin perked up when she saw Yuuri working, and dashed over to him. Yuuri grinned, setting down his shears to catch Makkachin as she jumped on him, ruffling her ears.

“You weren’t kidding,” Chris said as he stood next to Viktor, both of them watching Yuuri laugh at Makkachin’s affectionate licks.

“Yeah, he really likes her,” Viktor sighed. “I think he likes my dog more than me.”

Chris grinned wide and Viktor felt a chill down his spine at the feral look aimed at him. “I know an _excellent_ way to get his attention.”

“What is it…?” Viktor asked cautiously.

Chris said nothing, but walked Viktor over to the edge of the pool. Then, without warning, he shoved Viktor in.

Viktor felt the cold, harsh slap of water against his body, the sensation of being submerged for a brief moment, and then surfaced with a wheeze.

“What the _hell,”_ Viktor growled.

Chris shrugged, but offered a hand to help Viktor out. Viktor took it begrudgingly. When Viktor was standing out of the pool, a breeze blew by and made him full-body shiver. His loose, off-shoulder shirt clung to him like a second skin, and his tight yoga pants were drenched against him. Viktor grimaced, and started to wring water from the hem of his shirt. At least his sunglasses had miraculously stayed on his head and weren’t broken at the bottom of his pool, though they had fallen to his face.

“Yo, _not_ cool, Chris,” Viktor told him, brushing his wet bangs out of his face. He shoved his glasses back to the top of his head.

“Viktor,” Chris whispered urgently, “you should have told me you weren’t wearing your binder. I didn’t notice."

“Why does that matter?” Viktor asked, brows furrowed.

“Because your shirt is white and as thin as film.” Chris gave a quick glance down to Viktor’s chest, and then looked back at Viktor’s face.

Viktor followed suit, and he realized that his chest was so visible, he might as well be shirtless. Because it was breezy, paired with Viktor being soaked to the bone, Viktor’s breasts were perky, and his nipples were so hard they were poking through his shirt.

“Don’t kill me…” Chris began. “But I got Yuuri’s attention for you.”

Viktor turned around to where Yuuri was standing. Makkachin was lying down on the grass and chewing at a stick that Yuuri assumedly gave to her. Yuuri, on the other hand, was extremely stiff, and his eyes were painfully wide. His face was so ruddy that Viktor was afraid he might faint. Viktor had no doubt of where Yuuri was looking.

Before Viktor could say something to diffuse the tension, another gust of wind made Viktor shake from his core.

Yuuri jumped to attention at Viktor’s shivers, striding over to Viktor and shrugging off his hoodie. Viktor blinked in surprise as Yuuri held the black hoodie out for a second, before thinking better of it and putting it around Viktor’s shoulders to cover him up.

“Uh, it’s not much, but this should keep you a little warmer,” Yuuri said when he pulled away.

Viktor ignored Chris throwing him a big thumbs up from out of Yuuri’s line of sight, and he smiled softly at Yuuri. He pulled the black hoodie tighter around himself and felt warmth radiate straight from his heart.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, making himself cozy in Yuuri’s large, borrowed hoodie. The black cotton smelled like fresh soil, and had a muskiness to it from Yuuri’s sweat. Viktor loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I really hoped you enjoyed this fic; I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope to have a lot of fun writing the other parts that follow!
> 
> If you missed it up top, my friend Ingrid made art for this AU which can be seen [on tumblr](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/post/156548837907/rich-nonbinary-vic-fooling-around-with-his-hot) and [on twitter.](https://twitter.com/ingthing/status/825812193824358401)
> 
> I have a rough outline of all the fics in this AU up til the end, and currently it's at 28 (I think), but the list tends to grow. If you have any questions about the AU, feel free to @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) or send me an ask on [tumblr.](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
